


xO

by fluffysfics



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, No Finale Spoilers, Texting, and Sexting, contains fluff AND smut AND angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysfics/pseuds/fluffysfics
Summary: The Doctor met O on his eleventh face, and was immediately smitten. Unfortunately, he didn’t get very good at flirting over text until two faces later.A series of texts between O and the Doctor, spanning the history of their relationship.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	xO

**Author's Note:**

> just in case it’s not clear: texts starting with - are from O, and texts starting with > are from the Doctor!

>hey! thanks for the help today, you were fantastic! 

-Thanks, Doctor. Hopefully I’ll see you again soon?

>only if you don’t make fun of my bow tie next time 

-No promises.

——

-Been a while since I’ve seen you, Doctor. MI6 is very boring without you. Not nearly enough aliens. 

>I regenerated. 

-Oh? 

>Older now. More eyebrows. Use your imagination.

-So old you forgot how to use your phone camera? 

>Shut up. 

-Never. 

——

-Cybermen flying out of St Paul’s? That had to be you, Doctor. 

>I was there, yes. 

-What happened?

>Long story. Old friend. Not now. 

-You don’t talk much about your friends, Doctor. 

>Not going to start now. 

>She died. 

-I’m sorry. 

>Don’t be. 

——

-Why are my contacts at UNIT informing me that you’re a university lecturer now?

>Old friend wasn’t dead after all. 

-That’s not much of an explanation. 

>It’s not. 

-Okay, then. 

-...

-Been a long time since I’ve seen you, Doctor. 

>Come watch a lecture. You might learn something. 

-< _message removed_ >

-I’m sure I’d love to learn from you, Doctor. 

>What did you delete?

-Don’t worry. 

——

>O! I regenerated!

-You did?

>Yes, look!

>< _image received_ >

-Wow. 

>Good wow?? Bad wow???? That’s not filling me with confidence, O

-Good wow. Very good. You look fantastic, Doctor. 

>Really?

-Yeah. Really. 

——

>You awake?

-Barely.

-Why? 

>Sorry, never mind

-No, what’s wrong?

>Can’t sleep

>Sometimes wish the universe could just save itself without me

>Wait

>How do you delete messages 

>Sorry

-You don’t need to apologise. 

-You've always been brilliant to me, Doctor. If you need to rest, take some time to rest. 

>You don’t know me that well

>Sorry, that was mean

>O?

-I think I know you better than your current friends do. 

>Fair point

>I’m still sad about Grace

-Death always hurts. 

>I wish it didn’t 

-No, you don’t. 

>No, I don’t

>Goodnight, O

>xoxo

>Get it, xO? O!

-Hope you sleep well soon, Doctor. 

-xo

——

>Hey, I’m really glad I have you to talk to

>You’ve been such a great help these past few weeks 

>Wish I could make it up to you

-You could come over. I’ll make you tea, if you want. 

>Can’t, moving the TARDIS would wake my friends up

-I haven’t seen you in forever. 

>< _image received_ >

-That’s not what I meant. 

-Although I still do think this face of yours is fantastic. 

>If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to flirt with me

>Wait

>Are you?

-< _message removed_ >

-xo

——

-Have I scared you off, Doctor?

-I’m sorry. 

——

>I’m REALLY bad at writing my feelings down

>Sorry, I know it’s been a month 

>< _voice message: 4mins_ >

-Oh. 

>Good oh?? Bad oh??

-I had no idea you felt that way. 

>You’re one of my best friends, O

>And you’re really pretty

-You’re not bad yourself. 

>I thought you said I was fantastic!

-You are. You really, really are. 

>Charmer

-Always. 

-So...you said in your voice message that you wanted to ‘kiss me under the stars’...

-You said a lot of other things too. 

-I can make all that happen if you come over. 

>Can’t 

>Yaz just knocked on my door, I promised my fam I’d take them diamond-skiing on Ferretrex VI

>I’ll take you some day

-Have fun. 

-xo

>xoxoxoxo 

——

-You up?

>When am I not?

-I was just thinking about you. 

>Good thinking or bad thinking?

-It’s about you, it’s always good thinking 

-Well, actually...it depends on your definitions of good and bad. 

-I’ve definitely been thinking some very...bad...things about you, if you catch my meaning. 

>Oh no

>What?

>Did I do something wrong?

-Calm down. You’re adorably naïve. 

>????

>Oh

>OH

-That’s my name. 

>I’ve been thinking about you a lot too

>Same sort of thoughts

>It helps me sleep

-You have no idea how hot that is.

-Do you want to know what I’ve been thinking about you?

>More than anything 

>But

-That ‘but’ just interrupted me halfway through writing out the world’s best sext, so it better be good. 

>I’d much rather hear everything in person 

>I don’t know why, but I feel like I’m going to get a chance to see you again soon

-Oh? I wonder why that is. 

>No idea

>Feelings are weird

>I hope I’m right

-I hope so too, Doctor. 

>Looking forward to it already

>xoxoxoxo

-See you soon. Maybe. 

-xo

——

>Master? Are you there?

>I’m sorry everything had to turn out this way

>I know you’ve escaped the Kasaavin’s dimension by now

>You must have done

>If you’d just TALK to me

>Please just talk to me

>Please

——

-< _message removed_ >

-xo

**Author's Note:**

> so, what was in those several messages that the Master removed? 
> 
> 1\. Fuck you, I graduated with a better grade than you.  
> 2\. Finally, you took less time to realise that I was flirting with you when we were both children.
> 
> number 3, I am leaving up to the imagination :))


End file.
